


Делённые на два

by Crazy_cake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Missing Scene, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_cake/pseuds/Crazy_cake
Summary: Джордж размышляет о своей магической способности меняться телами с Фредом и о её значении теперь, когда Фред ушёл.





	Делённые на два

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Divide By Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496581) by [dedicatedfollower467](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467). 



> Разрешение получено.

Ночью, первой после смерти Фреда, Джордж лежит на кровати и размышляет, на самом ли деле он Джордж.  
  
Когда они поменялись первый раз телами, будучи детьми, было страшно и странно, но в итоге стало обычным делом. Он со своим близнецом всегда были совершенно разными людьми, но как же легко оказалось с самого раннего возраста помещать свой разум в чужое тело. Их не могли отличить друг от друга, потому что нечего было отличать — иногда больше родинок было у Джорджа, а иногда у Фреда.  
  
Было так удобно меняться телами во время контрольной, чтобы близнец, который знал ответ, написал его обоим. Во время игры в квиддич они использовали при необходимости умения каждого из них (Фред всегда лучше целился, зато Джордж лучше владел искусством стратегии). Сколько раз они поменялись за все эти годы?  
  
Он задумался, лёжа в ту ночь, может ли он быть Фредом. Безусловно, бывало много моментов, когда Джордж чувствовал себя скорее Фредом, чем Джорджем. Слишком долго его имя не было неотъемлемой частью его личности. Когда он называл себя не тем именем, потому что находился не в том теле, было трудно к нему привязаться.  
  
Он посмотрел на пространство — пространство, где, теперь разве что в лучшем мире, свернулся бы рядом с ним его близнец. После такой битвы, в чём Джордж не сомневался, им обоим требовалось бы утешение и они легли бы рядом, позволяя друг другу чувствовать себя живыми.  
  
Вместо этого Джордж лежал один в большом зале Хогвартса, окружённый опустошёнными, тихо скорбящими выжившими. Каждый лишился кого-то, но никто из них не потерял близнеца, половину самого себя. Неразумно, но Джордж ощущал, словно утратил больше, чем остальные, особенно больше, чем вся его семья.  
  
В конце концов, они с Фредом стали взаимнозаменяемыми. Их родные всегда усиленно пытались научиться их различать (да будет благословен перегруженный мозг их бедной матери), но, по факту, они стали одним человеком благодаря тем, кого любили больше всех на свете.  
  
И вдруг к Джорджу пришло осознание, что с этого момента от него будут ожидать, что он будет ими обоими одновременно.  
  
Мысль о том, чтобы быть для всех Фредом, ужасала его, и он старался заполнить то пустое место рядом, где должен лежать его близнец.  
  
Крик вырвался из горла, когда он почувствовал, что тело пытается переключиться.  
  
Раньше это был волшебный момент трансформации, выражавшийся в ощущении невесомости, пока его разум менялся с разумом Фреда. Теперь же он чувствовал гравитацию, но не с кем меняться, и его разум приостановился на полпути. Больше не было тела, на которое можно переключиться, и сознания, которое бы контролировало тело, которое он покидал.  
  
Он не знал, сколько так провисел в попытках найти цель, которой более не существовало, после чего вернулся в оставленное тело. Он всё ещё кричал, сидя выпрямившись на кровати, сжимая в кулаках простыни.  
  
Билл, рядом с ним, подсел к нему как можно быстрее, положив руку на плечу.  
— Эй, Джордж, — сказал он. — Успокойся. Что такое?  
  
— Это как, — он вдохнул, пытаясь контролировать собственное дыхание, — как будто я потерял конечность. Его нет, но я всё ещё его чувствую.  
  
Хоть Билл и сумел увидеть, кто из них кто, Джордж сомневался, что тот знал, что они действительно менялись телами.  
  
— Знаю, — сказал Билл, и Джордж разозлился.  _Не знает_  и никогда не узнает.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Билл, и Джордж захотел его ударить, сказать, что эти нелепые банальности не помогут, когда вместо половины души — зияющая дыра.  
  
— Иди сюда, — сказал Билл, и Джордж зарылся лицом в его рубашку, заплакав, как ребёнок.

**Author's Note:**

> Нет, я не плачу, просто истинная трагедия ГП-фандома в глаз попала.


End file.
